


Sleep, Sylvie

by Devajuju



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Molly is precious, little sister looking out for her stupid big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devajuju/pseuds/Devajuju
Summary: Minific where Molly tells Sylvie to go to sleep, the boy has been up too long and he needs rest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sleep, Sylvie

“H-hello?” Molly asked quietly, opening the door into Sylvie’s room. It hadn’t been long since they’d been adopted, only three days. But Molly hadn’t seen her new… brother? For any of it. She peered around his room, and let out a small gasp of surprise. It was completely wrecked.   
She walked slowly in, shock covering her small face. Sylvie was always so coordinated, so neat. He got on her case for leaving doors open, for crying out loud. How could he let his room get like this? A small noise from across the room drew her attention. Sylvie was at his desk, typing away like a madman. The blue light from his monitor illuminated him in an eerie glow.  
Molly walked up and tapped him on the arm. He jumped back wildly, falling out of his chair. “M-M-Molly! Don’t scare me like that! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking!?” He yelled, his voice cracking more than usual.  
“I did knock. You didn’t answer.” Molly replied bluntly. “Are you okay, Sylvie?”  
“Fine? Of course I’m fine! I am a psychologist. At age 15! I invented okay!” Sylvie said in a manic trail, his hands twitching. Molly stared at him with pity.  
“Okay. What’re you working on?” Molly asked, deciding to change the subject.  
“I’m writing a very important paper on-” Sylvie said, but was cut off.  
“And as Megacon held Buscon in his arms, he felt alive-” Molly read, giggling, before Sylvie shut the laptop in embarrassment.   
“Molly, why’d you even come in here?” Sylvie said angrily.   
“When was the last time you left this room?” Molly asked.  
“This morning. At breakfast.”  
“Okay, when was the last time you slept?”  
“Three…”  
“Hours ago?” Molly guessed.  
“Days…?” Sylvie said, straining with each syllable. He shrank back from Molly’s look. “Look, I know. You’re worried about me. But I’m fine!”  
Molly wrapped her arms around Sylvie’s back. “You don’t have to be. All the time, I mean. You can tell me if something’s wrong.” At first she didn’t notice any change, but then she felt Sylvie crying.  
“I just-” Sylvie said through held-back tears, “I know that Percy is gonna do her best to take care of us, but I’m still scared, Molly. I don’t know what’s gonna happen, and I don’t have much to do.” Molly stood in front of him, letting him go. She stared at him. He stared back in confusion.  
“Alright, listen, Sylvie.” She said in a mock-authoritative voice. “Giovanni has been teaching me about standing up for myself, and I think that’s something you gotta learn too. If I can stand up for myself with things like my Dad’s store, or my Epithet, then you can stand up for the big stuff like your fears.” Molly pulled Sylvie into a real hug.  
“Tell Percy! She cares about us! She’ll talk it out with you, and it won’t be so scary anymore, okay?” Molly said, staring at the gangly boy.  
“...Okay.” Sylvie said, wiping a tear from his eye.   
“But first you gotta go to sleep.” Molly said, pointing to his bed.   
“But I’m almost done with this-” Sylvie began.  
“Sleep!” Molly insisted, pushing him towards the bed.  
“Fine. Look, I’m going!” Sylvie said, giggling as he climbed into his bed. Molly gave him a satisfied look before walking out of the room and closing the door.  
“Geez, for someone whose power relies on sleep, he sure is a workaholic.” Molly said under her breath.


End file.
